


Oscar Wilde sort

by Cocojams



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Poetry, Kidnapping, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocojams/pseuds/Cocojams
Summary: Koristeći se umjetnošću poezije Napoleon odluči da pokaže Iliji šta osjeća. Sve je počelo bezazleno... ali naravno to nije moglo dugo trajati. Da li će Illya odgovoriti istom mjerom ili će Gaby upetljati svoje prstiće ili će se ipak nešto posve drugo desiti?





	Oscar Wilde sort

**Author's Note:**

> “I'm an unspeakable of the Oscar Wilde sort”, znači gej.

 

Sve je počelo prošle sedmice, dok su još bili u New Yorku. Napoleon je donio Illyi nekoliko knjiga nakon što je dobro osmotrio njegovu oskudnu kućnu biblioteku. Sve knjige su bile „odobrene" od strane ministarstva za kulturu crvene Rusije i Napoleon je bio voljan priznati da su tu bile neke jako zanimljive knjige, pogotovo naučni radovi. Illya je imao dobar i istančan ukus. No, ono što ga je zaintrigiralo i iznenadilo je potpuni nedostatak poezije na njegovoj polici u dnevnom boravku.

Ponekad bi ga zatekao kako čita neki lijevi naučni rad ili pak neki roman, ali rijetko ga je viđao da čita poeziju.

Napoleon i Illya nikad nisu pričali o politici jer je to bio „dogovor gospode". Illya nije pokušao konvertovati Napoleona niti je Napoleon pokušao pokazati sve čari (za Illyu prividno slobodne) države kao SAD. Rus nije bio budala. Samo zato što nije imao neki pristup literaturi u svojoj domovini, nije značilo da će se čak i u Americi držati tih nekih načela. Tu mu niko nije disao za vratom pa je mogao da čita šta hoće. A htio je da čita dosta toga. Htio je da sazna više od dogmatskog učenja da ono što je Illya osjećao prema svom partneru krivo, gnusno i grješno. Jer, kada promisli, nije se osjećao krivo. Gnušanje nije dolazilo u obzir a grijeh nije igrao neku ulogu jer nije bio religiozan.

Knjige koje je Napoleon donio su bile kopije onih u njegovom stanu. Uglavnom je to bio William Blake, Robert Frost, Cummings i njegov najdraži Walt Whitman. Napoleon se toliko zakačio za poeziju u tom trenutku da je čak otišao u gradsku biblioteku i istražio ponešto o ruskim pjesnicima. Prešao je preko Puškina po hiljaditi put, zatim Ljermontova, Žukovskog, Pasternaka i ostalih.

Malo je reći da je Napoleon uzeo kasnije sve što je bilo dostupno te donio u Illyin stan kad je ovaj bio van s Gaby.  
Rus je naravno primijetio jer dodatnih stotinjak knjiga i ne možeš baš kriomice da uneseš pored KGB špijuna u sami stan tog istog špijuna. Al' eto odlučio je da ovaj put udovolji Amerikancu jer je predosjetio da ako mu ne pusti, ovaj će mu se popeti na grbaču. Bilo je najbolje da se toga kutariše sada. A to će uraditi ignorisanjem. Jer ako je Illya nešto znao, to je bilo ignorisati Napoleona, a ako je Napoleon nešto mrzio, to je bilo kada ga ovaj ignoriše.

Riješio je Illya tog dana da provjeri u čemu je riječ s svim tim knjigama pa je uzeo prvu koja mu se našla pri ruci. Bila je to zbirka poezije. On uze čašu viskija i sjede u fotelju blizu prozora. Sobu je obasjavalo samo svjetlo iz hodnika ali je svjetlost New Yorka bila itekako dovoljna da zakloni sve zvijezde s neba. Illyu srce stegnu prisjećajući se tajge i snijega pod vedrim svjetlucavim nebom. Kao mali fotomi razliveni crninom.

Stihovi su ga očaravali iz pjesme u pjesmu te proviri preko ruba i vidi papir koji se znatno razlikovao od onog praškavo žutog iz knjige. On uze papir i pročita:

_I ne pitam se: Ko je on?_   
_Na usnama ću saznati tvojim._   
_Danju su zagrljaji samo grubi,_   
_danju se samo zanosa bojim._

_Od gordog đavola muči me strah,_   
_pa lažem s osmijehom na usnama._   
_A noću – mili, daleki, tuđi...Ah!_   
_Mjesečev sjaj je nad šumama!_   
_M.C._

Stihovi su naravno bili predivni te on presavi papir ne misleći puno na to. Kasnije je našao cijelu pjesmu i uživao u poznatosti. Nastavio je čitati dok ga san nije savladao a knjiga se polako prislonila na njegova prsa.

* * *

 

Ujutru je sklonio ćebe i knjigu s fotelje u kojoj je zaspao i počeo praviti doručak. Nije ni primijetio da je voda proključala dok je gledao van kroz prozor. Kroz misli su mu prolazili sad već napamet naučeni stihovi.

Jako kucanje ga prenu iz razmišljanja te on uze čajnik i skloni ga s ringle.  Slutio je ko je.

Znao je to užurbano kucanje jer je Napoleon jedini kucao na Illyina vrata kao da negdje gori. Zastao je pred vratima samo da ga iziritira.

\- Znam da stojiš tu iza, Illya…  
On se nasmiješi, ali mu osmijeh brzo pade kad ugleda Napoleona i taj kez. Po Illyi, biti veseo rano sabahom je bio zločin. Napoleon se izgleda iskezi još više zbog njegovog neodobravajućeg pogleda.  
\- Jutro partneru! – reče Napoleon i ugosti se lagano, sjedajući na stolicu u kuhinji. Illya je samo promrmljao „jutro" zauzvrat i vratio se spravljanju čaja.  
\- Meni napravi s tri kapi mlijeka, molim te. – čuo je Napoleona i već iznerviran drugim čovjekom napravi još jedan nevoljko.

Napoleon je bio odlutao u Illynu dnevnu sobu, bez sumnje razgledajući njegov oskudni namještaj. Nije mogao razumjeti zašto su mu bili potrebni visoko dizajnirani stolovi, fotelje od najfinije kože ili pak slike velikih umjetnika da bi Napoleon bio zadovoljan. S jedne strane nije ga bilo briga, jer je on živio tu, a ne Napoleon. On gleda te (za njega uredne i organizovane zidove) prazne zidove, tople krem boje. Nije se htio udomaćiti ovdje u New Yorku jer nije osjećao da mu je ovo dom. Njegov dom nije bila ni Moskva mada se rado sjećao zime i snijega... Illya prosto nije imao dom. Bar ne za sada. Odbijao je da mu Amerika bude dom. Bolje bilo kakav ili čak ne imati dom, nego se udomiti u Americi, barem je tako on mislio.  
\- Vidim da se modni ukus ne izražava na sređivanje interijera ili – Napoleon proviri na balkon – eksterijera. – doda mlačno.  
\- Nije bitno. – reče Illya odsječno i doda Napoleonu čaj.  
Napoleon se tiho zahvali i uze šalicu. Nije trošio vrijeme puhajući u čaj da se ohladi već ga je samo spustio na stol te se zavalio u udobnu sećiju. Illya sjede ponovo u fotelju.  
\- Uskoro će nam dodijeliti novi zadatak. – poče Napoleon – nismo se baš nešto nasladili na ovom „odmoru", Gaby pokušava da nagovori šefa da nas pošalje negdje gdje je toplo.  
\- Prijao je. – reče Illya

Proveli su vrijeme igrajući šah dok su čekali Gaby. Illya nije zadržavao svoje vještine te je nekoliko puta u pet poteza pobijedio Napoleona. Drugi se već davno prestao nervirati oko toga. Illya je bio jednostavno previješt za tako što. Zato je promatrao njegovo skoncentrisano lice, usne povučene u tanku crtu i oči uperene ravno na ploču.  
\- Odakle ti taj ožiljak? – upita on potpuno nesvjesno.  
Illya podiže pogled, uznemiren Solovim prekidanjem – Služba.- reče on, al' Napoleonu nije promakao taj pokret koji ovaj nesvjesno uradi svaki put kad se unervozi. Naime, njegova ruka posegnu za zglobom oko kojeg je bio smješten očev sat. Napoleon je zaključio da mu je to pružao neki oslonac i utjehu. Osjetio je kako mu dah podrhtava jer ma kako se Illya predstavljao, on je ipak bio čovjek. Sačinjen je od krvi i mesa kao i Napoleon. Osjeća iste emocije kao i Napoleon. Nekako je to bio smetnuo s uma pa je možda, al' možda, prepisao strofe pjesme koja je opisivala Illyinu otuđenost od njega i njegovu čežnju za prisnošću.

Nije on bio kriv, jer to nije bila njegova ideja. Bila je to Gabyina ideja. „Solo, mogao bi mu pisati pjesme", rekla je, „neće skontat", rekla je...  
Stvar je u tome da ako Illya skonta Napoleonu se ne piše dobro. Gaby ga je uvjeravala da je Illya jednako patetičan kao i on, al' je Napoleon odbijao povjerovati da Rus ima neke osjećaje prema Amerikancu izuzev onih poput: „ mrzim tlo po kojem hodaš", „molim te prestani disati", „ kapitalistička svinja".

Uh, ova zadnja strašno boli.   
Iskreno, Napoleon jest bio ženskaroš, ali nabralo se godina a on još nikad prije nije osjetio prema žensku ovo što osjeća prema Illyi. Nije to nužno bio seks ili neko tjelesno uživanje, Napoleonu je godilo društvo. Illya nije bio gnjavator (što se isto ne može reći za njega). Illya ga nikad nije za pravo uvrijedio, niti se loše ponio prema njemu.

Malo je reći da je Illyu zaboljela glava nakon druženja s Gaby i Napoleonom. Gaby je donijela neke ploče pa su podijelili flašu burbona i igrali razne igre. Znatno se poboljšao u pokeru, Napoleon je ostao očajan u šahu a Gaby je pokazala i svoju lopovsku stranu. Illya se nasmiješi. Gaby je bila jedinstvena žena i nije mogao ne pomisliti kako bi bilo lako zaljubiti se u nju. Bilo bi automatski kao i disanje, ali njegov dah je već bio oduzet.

  
Zaputi se ka polici i uze novu knjigu koja je baš strčala od ostalih. Mislio je uzeti nešto za glavu al' se predomislio jer je pio. Proći će, samo se treba smiriti. Sjeo je u dobro poznatu fotelju i polako počeo, ali i ovaj put mu odvrati pažnju neki list papira koji se nije uklapao u knjigu te ga on izvadi. Istim rukopisom kao i na prethodnom je pisalo:

_Tako ti se vraćam ja, draga, predano_   
_Moje je to srce, s divljenjem ga gledam. I gar_   
_sa sebe spira, brije se i mije._   
_Tako i ja, tebi vraćajući se, zar_   
_ne odlazim kući, zar nije?!_   
_V.M._

Stihovi mu zagrijaše srce i on ih pročita ponovo... i ponovo. Promatrao je rukopis i trebalo mu je samo sekunda da sabere dva i dva.

„Napoleon" – pomisli on. Nije znao razlog zašto su papiri bili umetnuti među stranice. Možda su se Napoleonu dopadali ovi stihovi pa ih je zato prepisivao, da ih kasnije lakše nađe. Mora da je to.  
Ali Illya s nekim blagim smiješkom i strepnjom u srcu ponovo pročita stihove.

* * *

 

Za novi zadatak tim je poslan u Ljubljanu. Prijao mu je taj grad dok je gledao Gabi kako pustoši butike vodeći Napoleona za sobom. U jednom trenutku nije bio siguran ko je vodio koga. Gaby ga je pokušala odvući krojaču ali je ju ljubazno odbio.

\- Ne.  
\- Ali Illya, stvarno bi ti pristajalo. – reče Gaby.  
Za tako nisku i slatku ženu nije imala pravo tako ljupko moliti. Napoleon je ispijao viski i klimao glavom.  
\- Opasni, ja bi joj vjerovao na ovome. – reče Napoleon i Illya ga pogleda. Eh, kad bi pogled mogao ubiti.  
\- Ja stvarno ne bi. – odsječno će Illya te Gaby u tom trenutku lupi nogom od pod, odveć isfrustrirana.  
\- Kako hoćeš, baš me boli briga. – poče ona te se okrenu, bez sumnje da ode u sobu.  
Napoleon ga pogleda pomalo izgubljeno.  
\- Shvataš da će se meni sad žaliti?  
\- Ja... – poče Illya.  
\- Gle, samo probaj, molim te? – reče Napoleon umorno. Gaby ga je izmoril,a a za to je potrebna posebna vještina. Kako sad da kaže „ne". U nedostatku odgovora on progunđa nešto i klimnu glavom skupivši obrve u znak nezadovoljstva. Napoleon samo umorno zakoluta očima.

Pošto su Napoleon i on ipak otišli krojaču, ponadao se da će ovaj brzo uzeti mjere. Nije znao koliko dugo će mu trebati da napravi sako ali Napoleonov osmjeh ga je nekako prizemljivao kad je krojač počeo prislanjati trake uz njega. Illya nije volio da ga diraju, ali je bio voljan istrpjeti starčeve ruke i okretanje samo za tu svjetlost u Napoleonovim očima i taj topli smiješak.

Tek pošto se vratio u svoju hotelsku sobu zaputi se ka kupatilu. Bio je umoran od hodanja, od slušanja i gledanja pa je mislio da će ga topla voda iz tuša umiriti, ali kad se rukom nagnuo na pločice poče maštati kao i svake druge noći.

Njegovom maštom su ispočetka prolazile slike djevojaka smeđe kose, kasnije su evoluirale u crnokose, ali nakon jedne martovske večeri uz malo više vodke nego što je bilo predviđeno i Gabyine divne ideje da bi trebali igrati poker u skidanje odjeće... pa recimo samo da se Illya povukao nakon nekog vremena i samo promatrao dvoje budala. Zaspao je prije nego što se išta zapravo desilo, ali se kasnije sjećao gole kože i duže nego što je trebalo.

Illya izađe iz tuš kabine i obavi peškir oko struka. Drugim peškirom je sušio kosu. Kad uđe u spavaću sobu zastade i malo mu zafali da ovim peškirom ne pokrije prsa kao djevojka. Napoleon je stajao pored ormarića i  učinilo mu se da je ovaj spustio nešto dole. Bio je to sat.  
\- Ah tu si. – reče Napoleon. Illya osjeti njegov pogled na sebi.  
\- Šta radiš ovdje? – upita on, u sebi psujući daljinu kofera.  
Napoleon uze viski i dvije čaše te mahnu jednom.  
\- Zadnje piće za danas. Bio je lijep dan, ne?  
Illya se opusti i spusti mokar peškir preko stolice da uzme ponuđenu čašu. Samo je šutke klimnuo glavom. Pili su u tišini i polako. Napoleon bi katkad pogledao u svog partnera, ali nije zadržavao pogled iz pristojnosti.  
\- Šta sad, kauboju? – upita on ispivši zadnju kap.  
\- Sad ja kažem laku noć, opasni. – reče Napoleon spustivši čašu na stol. Na odlasku učini nešto što ovaj nije predvidio – potapšao mu golo rame. Tek kada je Solo zatvorio vrata, on se trže i u praznu sobu ispusti:  
\- Laku noć, kauboju.  
Nakon što je obukao čistu odjeću za spavanje, uzeo je zbirku pjesama koju je počeo čitati u avionu. Udobno se smjestio u krevet i otvorio na zabilježeno mjesto kad, eto, ispade ceduljica. Podiže je i pročita:

_Prostora samo da nam je više i vrem'na,_   
_Žudnja tvoja, Damo, ne bi bila sramna._   
_Ja i ti sjedjeli bismo i mislili kako_   
_Da udvoje šetamo i ljubavimo lako._

_Sto čitavih godina ja bih hvalio_   
_Tvoje oči i u tvoje čelo gledao._   
_Dvjesta godina da mi je da grudi ti grlim,_   
_I trideset hiljada narednih da na njih pohrlim._   
_Za svaki dio tebe meni je po jedno doba_   
_A zadnje kad dođe, srce tvoje će da se proba._   
_E.M._

Znao je da je Napoleon ostavio ovu ceduljicu ovdje. Zato se i motao pored ormarića. Umjesto sreće ili olakšanja što se Napoleon možda osjeća isto kao i on, desnom rukom ljutito frknu knjigu preko sobe. Ona udari u zid i pade na pod.

Ono što mu je prolazilo mislima jest mogućnost da je Gaby propjevala o njegovoj nesretnoj zaljubljenosti još u New Yorku, pa ovaj sad izvodi psine i pokušava da ga ismije. Illya poče grickati donju usnu osjećajući krivicu. Napoleon ne bi ismijavao tuđa osjećanja, al' Gaby bi definitivno propjevala. Diže se i obuće kućni mantil te se dade u potragu za tom malom lopužom.

* * *

 

\- Illya, vjeruj mi kad ti kažem... nisam mu ništa rekla. – reče Gaby pokušavajući smiriti Rusa.

Stajao je na sredini njene sobe i zahtijevao objašnjenje. Na nesreću, Gaby ga nije imala. „Ko će ti ga znati s ovim budalama" – pomislila je.

\- Illya... dušo, gle, ako si meni proziran kao celofan... može biti da je Napoleon vidio tu nešto. Je l' ti palo na pamet da se i on tako osjeća? - ona procijedi ovo zadnje već ljuta što joj je ovaj poremetio san.

On se uspravi sad mrtav ozbiljan – ne može biti.  
Gaby se nasmiješi – igraj njegovu igru... mislim da je to jedini način da saznaš zašto ovo radi.

Illya na trenutak razmisli.  
\- Samo jednom. – upozori on.  
\- Samo jednom – ponovo Gaby.

* * *

 

Ilija je svu noć pretraživao prigodne stihove koji neće otkriti puno, al' koji će odgovoriti istom mjerom na Napoleonove. Nema šanse da njegov odabir bude lošiji. On jednostavno mora trijumfovati. Morao je nekako da prizove Napoleona na daljnje pisanje pa on izabra sljedeću:

_Smiješ li sada, o dušo,_   
_da pođeš sa mnom u nepoznat kraj,_   
_gdje tle nije za stopala niti su staze za hod?_   
_V.V_

Bili su to baš isti stihovi koje je Napoleon pročitao nakon što ih je našao na podu pored vrata.

Prvo nije mogao vjerovati da bi se Ilija usudio uraditi išta povodom Napoleonove romanse i pokušaja da ga... ahem... zavede. Mogao je da skače od sreće kad je uvidio da je rukopis bio nedvojbeno Ilijin, a pjesnik Napoleonov najdraži. Ono što je morao uraditi jeste naći prave stihove da pokaže Iliji da se ne igra, jer ko će ti ga znati s njim. Čas su mu misli pravo usmjerene, čas počne šarat' ko riba u vodi.

Napoleon odluči da će sačekati da se utisci slegnu, a i sam je morao da izvidi da li je Illya stvarno mislio prihvatiti njegovu... ahem... ljubav?  
Tog dana su se trebali sresti tek na doručku.

Priznaje, Napoleon je bio nervozan kao grješnik u crkvi dok je pogledom tražio Illyu. Učinilo mu se da je sišao prvi pa je sjeo za stol i pogledao meni. Nije bio gladan... barem ne hrane. Htio je da ga vidi. Imao je osjećaj da će se sve posložiti ako im se pogledi sretnu.

Baš se bio spremio naručiti kad se Gaby dotetura do stola očigledno mamurna.  
\- Jutro! – reče Napoleon i uze novine sa stola. Gaby tmurno odmahnu rukom i zasjede u stolicu malo ukrivo. Napoleon nije htio znati šta se dešavalo iza tih velikih sunčanih naočala.  
\- Nisi spavala dobro? – upita on zabrinuto.  
\- Umm... ma dobro sam. – reče ona i otkide mali komad hljeba.

\- Džaba gledaš okolo, posluga mu je odnijela doručak u sobu. – reče Gaby.

_E pa jebi ga._

Napoleon se namršti. To nije ličilo na Illyu. On nije bježao ni od čeg. Možda ga ipak nije dobro znao... možda bježi kada je u pitanju srce. Toplina se razli u njegovim prsima i on samo klimnu glavom.  
\- Šta se desilo između vas? –  upita ona, žvačući onaj komad sporo i dosadno.

\- Bojim se da nisam siguran. – odgovori Napoleon iskreno i dozva konobara da naruči hranu.  
Nakon što je popio jutarnju kafu i podijelio svoje kroasane s Gaby koja je tvrdoglavo odbijala naručiti bilo šta, Napoleon podiže pogled prema vratima te mu u tom trenutku mrvica zagolica grlo i on se zakašlja.

Ilija je prilazio polako i pribrano.  
Gaby poskoči odjednom razbuđena.  
\- Solo, hej, šta se desilo? – upita ona sipajući mu čašu vode.  
\- Skrenula... mrva... u lijevo... – izdahnu Napoleon uzevši čašu vode i ispijajući velike gutljaje. Bio se smirio dok je Ilija zauzimao svoje mjesto. Tiho ih je pozdravio nasuvši još jednu čašu vode za Napoleona. Ovaj je dobrodušno primi dok mu se kašalj smirivao.  
\- Polako kauboju. – reče Ilija onim dubokim jutarnjim glasom u kojem Napoleon nije mogao toliko često da uživa. On mu zauzvrat uputi prljav pogled, ali to se pokaza greškom, jer čim su im se pogledi sreli Napoleon se ponovo zakašlja, a Illya zakoluta očima.

* * *

 

Tek u udobnosti svoje hotelske sobe Napoleon poče razmišljati o Illyinom pogledu tokom doručka. Mnoge je izbjegavao ali one koje je primio su bili, malo je reč', topli i nervozni... hitri čak. Napoleon uze naliv pero i list papira te napisa:

_Ako voliš, pusti_   
_nek ljubav preuzme vlast,_   
_nek preotme srce,_   
_nek pomuti razum,_   
_nek ukalja čast.._   
_R._

Sve ili ništa.

Nije mogao više čekati. Nije mogao dopustiti da se scena s doručka pretvori u sedmicu dug tretman.

Osjećao je da je Rumi jedini mogao iskazati ono što se on nije usuđivao te on presavi papir i stavi ga u džep. Još samo da ga stavi na neko vidljivo mjesto za Illyu. To neće biti problem. Napoleon dobro zna svoj zanat krađe.

Dok je hodao hodnikom hotela činilo mu se da se zidovi spajaju. Bilo mu je loše od nervoze i konstantnog glasa koji je govorio da se vrati u sobu i zaboravi na sve ovo. Dlanovi su mu se znojili a zrak je postajao sve rjeđi. Tek kad mu se vid zamaglio shvatio je da nije do nervoze ili sitne mučnine. Neko mu je stavio nešto u piće. Pokušao je biti ljut na sebe zbog neopreznosti, ali je i to izgledalo nevažno pa je samo tresnuo od pod, gužvajući onaj papir u ruci.

Čuo je prigušene korake u daljini. Nije mogao reći koliko osoba je dolazilo. Sjetio se bio da treba nešto uraditi. Upozoriti Illyu i Gaby. Osjetio je ruke oko sebe kako ga nemilosrdno podižu te on baci onaj papir što dalje na pod. Illya će ga naći zasigurno. Malo se iznenadio koliko mu vjeruje, ali se isto tako nadao da neće požaliti. 

\- Nosi ga u podrum. – reče majmun s desna i Napoleon u tom trenutku potpuno izgubi svijest.

* * *

 

Htio da opsuje kad ga je neko krhnuo u stolicu toliko jako da mu je izbio dah. Pokušao je otvoriti oči, ali mu je zasmetalo bljeskanje sijalice koja se ljuljala na plafonu. Osjetio je stegu i hladnoću kopči kaiševa oko zglobova. Nozdrve mu je parao smrad ustajalog brašna i vlage.

Nije htio otvoriti oči.

Nečija  se ruka nađe u njegovim crnim kovrčama te on ispusti tihi siktaj. Šamar za dobro jutro.

\- Buđenje ljepojko! – dubok i hrapav glas se razli prostorijom i on otvori oči.  
Pred njim je bio stariji čovjek i po svemu je izgledao ljigavo i odvratno. Kosa mu je bila prorijeđena a čelo naborano od silnog škiljenja. Guste crne obrve zaklanjale su te male procijepe zvane oči. Ispod krivog mesnatog nosa crni brkovi su se izvijali u pogan smiješak.

\- Eto te stranče.  
Napoleon zakrenu glavu da vidi još dva muškarca. Jedan je nešto čeprkao po kredencu u uglu a drugi je sjedio i pušio duhan. Sjena šešira zaklanjala mu je lice dok su mu tanki ljepljivi prsti motali cigare za tabakeru.

\- Gazda nismo vidjeli onog žutog. – reče onaj što je preturao po stvarima. Glas mu je bio nervozan ali su mu kretnje pomagale da ne izgleda apsolutno bespotrebno.

Gazda se namršti i pljunu na pod dole pored uglancane cipele. Napoleon glasno proguta.

\- Ne brini de. Evo ova ljepojka će nam reč'. Hoćeš je l' da? – upita gazda naginjući se prema Napoleonu.  
U tom trenutku otkrio je nešto gadnije od same pojave ovog čovjeka i vizuelnog svjedočenja istog, a to je njegov zadah. Pokušao je okrenuti glavu da udahne.  
\- Ej, tebi govorim! – zaurla gazda i uhvati ga za bradu gurajući svoj palac u udubljenje njegovog obraza.  
\- Ah... – ispusti Napoleon.  
\- Ajde sad, reci za kog' radiš? – upita gazda popuštajući stisak.  
Napoleon promisli i polako procijedi:  
\- Tvoju mamu.  
Gazda se umiri, a onda potpuno opusti stisak s njegovog lice smiješeći se ko lasica.  
\- Vidiš Beli zašto s tim strancima nemreš lijepo. Ti u klin, oni u ploču.  
Beli, onaj pored kredenca se nasmija nervozno.  
\- Zadnji put ljepojko, za kog' radiš? – reče gazda strpljivo pa nakon nekoliko sekundi doda bijesno – čuješ li?

Napoleon se osmjehnu i sva trojica se umiriše. Njegov mlaki smijeh im nije godio.  
\- Čujem te, vidim i nažalost njušim. – reče Napoleon.  
\- E da ga jebeš! – bile su posljednje riječi koje je Napoleon čuo te večeri.

* * *

 

Kad je ponovo došao sebi bilo je to od hladne vode koju mu je Beli pljusnuo u lice. Napoleon se trže u pokušaju da se silom otrgne kaiševima.

\- Evo te opet delijo. Hoćeš sad reč, a? – čuo je ponovo taj hrapavi glas.

Otvorio je oči i pogledao okolo. Desni obraz ga je strašno bolio i mogao je osjetiti krv u ustima. Onaj sjenoviti lik je pušio cigaru u uglu, Beli je sklanjao kantu, a gazda je sjedio u stolici ispred njega.

Nije dugo bio u nesvijesti ali je pomislio da je to bilo možda dovoljno dugo da Gaby i Illya zaključe da ga nema.

Nešto se leglo u njemu još od zadnjeg puta kada se našao u ovakvoj situaciji. Pitao se da l' ga uopće traže, da l' su primijetili... je l' Illya primijetio.

\- I dalje ćuti ko' zaliven. Nadam se stranče da je vrijedno to za šta ćutiš. – reče gazda i uze cigaru od sjenovitog. Iskra šibice mu osvijetli lice.  
\- E ovako ćemo nesretniče, ja ću ti postavljati pitanja, a ti budi pametan ili ću gasiti žig na tom ljepuškastom licu. – reče on i povuče dim pa se okrenu Belom – ja mislim da je to fer Beli, a šta ti veliš?  
Beli promuca nešto pa se gazda naceri ko mačak.  
\- Znači, ajmo bit' pristojni. Kako ti je ime stranče? – upita on i samo što je Napoleon htio da izusti svoje ime za misiju Beli reče:  
\- Hans mu je ime.  
Gazda se grohotom nasmija i obrisa suze rukavom. Napoleon ga je gledao zgađen.  
\- Joj Beli ala' si ti glup. Vidiš da je agent tajne sile. CIA ili ona... nešto britansko. – reče on i ponovo povuče dim.  
\- Vidiš bolan da je lijepši od moje Renate...

Sjenoviti prokomentarisa nešto na njihovom jeziku te se gazda nasmija. Napoleon je molio ko god je bio voljan da sluša odozgo da Gaby ili Illya nađu onu ceduljicu. Dobro, možda ne Gaby.

\- Ime ljepojko? – uozbilji se gazda.  
\- Hans. – reče Napoleon.  
Gazda ga odmjeri i klimnu glavom.  
\- Ionako nije bitno. Ja to iz pristojnosti da znamo šta ćemo ti napisati na nadgrobnom al' eto. – reče on sav nesretan.  
Beli se zakikota.  
\- E da, opet ono, ko te poslao? – upita gazda.  
\- Niko. – reče Napoleon, a gazda ustade.  
Nije bilo teško podnijeti ova dva udarca ali žig cigare koju je gazda primaknuo Napoleonovoj nadlaktici pekla je ko sam đavo. Napoleon nije ispuštao zvuk.

\- Vidiš Beli, ovakav trening imaju samo špijuni. – reče gazda i skloni cigaru da žig ne otpadne. Trebala mu je pa se on podrugljivo nasmija.

Napoleon je trpio pitanja i udarce sve dok mu svijest nije ponovo izmaknula te on zapliva u crnilo.

Plivao je dugo i tražio male iskre zvijezda. Nije mu bilo važno što su ga uhvatili u hodniku, što su ga prikovali za stolicu, vezali, tukli i palili... ništa nije bilo bitno jer njega nije bilo. On nije dolazio.

Odjednom se Napoleonova ljubav ušuška usamljena i hladna u njegovo srce i on se sjeti doručka i Illyinog lica. Htjede se osmjehnuti sam sebi, al' mu jecaj u grlu zastade i on kao da ću neki glas. Neki poznati glas.

\- Kauboju!

* * *

 

\- Daj se smiri. – reče Gaby i Illya sjede u plastičnu zelenu stolicu. Ne zato što ga je ona gurala prema sjedalu, već zato što je on to htio...

On se umiri i prestade gunđati. Nije odvajao pogled od bolničkog kreveta ispod prozora. Sinoć je probdio ovdje na stolici kao stražar nad Napoleonovim disanjem. Iako su doktori rekli da će se Napoleon brzo oporaviti, nije mogao otresti krivicu koju je osjećao. „Moglo je biti prekasno" – pomisli on i šaka mu se stisnu oko tankog papira. Da Gaby nije našla ovu ceduljicu na podu dva vrata udaljenu od svoje sobe, nikad ne bi posumnjali da je podrum hotela zapravo leglo šišmiša. Nikad na vrijeme ne bi saznao da su oteli njegovog partnera i stigao bi prekasno da ga izbavi od onih majmuna.

Gaby je bila smirena, jer je ona, za razliku od njega, imala povjerenja u Napoleona i njegove sposobnosti. I kao da nije dovoljna krivnja za „moglo je biti prekasno" sad se gomilala i ona „trebam mu više vjerovati".

On protrlja oči rukom i u tom trenutku osjeti njenu ruku na svom ramenu.  
\- Idi po kafu. Ja ću biti ovdje. – reče ona blago te on podiže pogled da vidi njen umorni pogled. Još jedan propust – nije obratio pažnju na Gaby.  
\- Dobro. Hvala.   
Ona razgleda po sobi pa priđe krevetu.

Napoleon je ležao skoro nepomično, zapravo je samo spavao. Lice mu je izgledalo jako loše. Usna mu je bila rasječena a podočnjaci podbuhli. Gaby se tješila da ga je vidjela i goreg. Nos mu je bio pod flasterima, a lice puno modrica koje su prelazile u modro plavu i ljubičastu boju.

\- Bio si i gori. – reče ona i sjede pored njega.  
\- Jesam? – reče Napoleon slabašno zatvorenih očiju.  
\- Napoleon! – povika Gaby i odmah ustade da ga pogleda.  
\- Hej... ni ti ne izgledaš loše. – reče on i nasmiješi se.  
\- Oh bože, Illya bi poludio da te vidi kako se smiješ. – nasmiješi se i ona te mu poljubi čelo.  
\- Ah... – uzdahnu Napoleon.  
\- Jedva smo te našli. Zapravo sam našla tvoju ceduljicu na podu. – reče mu Gaby te on stisnu šake. Osjetio je nešto strano u desnoj ruci.  
\- Gaby, molim te uzmi mi ovo iz desne ruke.

 Kad je podignula ceduljicu Napoleon se tako smiješio da su ga obrazi boljeli.  
\- Pročitaj mi. – zamolio ju je.  
Gabi pređe pogledom preko rukopisa i polako pročita:

_\- Trijezan bi brinuo da stvari ne krenu po zlu, ako voliš samo dođi, dođi i ostani tu.._

Ponovo je presavila papirić. Uslijedila je tišina. Prepoznala je Illyin rukopis te se samo slatko nasmijala.  
\- Gaby hoćeš li učiniti nešto za mene? – upita Napoleon glumeći slabost. Onai zakoluta očima. Koji glumac!  
\- Samo reci.  
\- Uzmi papir i moje naliv pero, molim te. – nastavi on dramatično.  
Gabi otvori svoju torbu i izvadi mali rokovnik. Uze jedan list te ga nasloni na poleđinu rokovnika. Posegnula je za svoje pero, ali se on nakašlja pa reče:  
\- Moje, molim te.  
Gaby otpuha i uze njegovo iz sakoa.  
\- Šta si cjepidlaka... – promrmlja ona.

Kad je sve pripremila, okrenula se prema njemu. Njene čokoladno smeđe oči su sve govorile. On razmisli malo. „Ako voliš" pjesma od Rumija je bila baš pogodna i Illya se dobro sjetio iskoristiti drugu strofu. Pokušao se sjetiti još nekih romantičnih stihova, ali nekako sve mu je bilo smiješano i ništa nije opisivalo ljubav koju je u tom trenutku osjećao.

Illya ga je našao. Nije odustao od njega i sudeći po njenim umornim očima, Illyine su sigurno bile umornije. Ovog puta trebalo mu je nešto originalno, nešto što bi bio pravi odgovor na sve. On se sjeti te obavijesti Gaby na što je ona samo malo iznenađeno podigla glavu.

\- Samo to? – upita ona.  
\- Ah Gaby... ne pristaj mi na muku. Daj mi taj papirić. Izvini me... sad bi se malo odmorio ako nije problem. – reče on.

Osjećao je da ga san povlači od silnih lijekova.  
\- Hej, ali Illya će biti ov- - poče Gabi al' on odmahnu rukom i stisnu onaj papirić uz prsa.  
\- Dobro. – reče Gaby i raskloni nered.  
Uzdahnula je posmatrajući Napoleonovo spokojno usnulo lice. Vratila se do stolice i sjela. Kroz prozor je ulazila svjetlost a azurno nebo ju je zadivilo do želje da malo izađe. Baš kad je pomislila da krene, Illya je uđe u sobu osvježen kafom. Vidjela je crte umora, ali kafa je ipak zamaskirala što je mogla.

\- Je l' se budio? – upita Illya oprezno i tiho.  
\- Jest... dobro se osjeća. – reče Gaby. Nije joj promaklo razočarenje na Illyinom licu što nije bio ovdje.  
Dok je prolazila kraj njega tiho mu je šapnula:  
\- Desna ruka.  
Trebala mu je sekunda da shvati te se trže i požuri do Napoleona. Čuo je kako se vrata zatvaraju, ali je samo podigao pogled do Napoleonovog lica. Uzdržao se da prstima ne prođe kroz njegovu crnu kosu.

On podiže ruku i položi dlan na Napoleonovu desnu šaku osjetivši toplinu. Polako izvuče papirić i pročita Gabyin rukopis:

-  _Volim._

* * *

 

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. pjesma 'Mjesečev sjaj', Marina Cvetajeva,   
> 2\. pjesma 'Volim' , Vladimir Majakovski,   
> 3\. pjesma 'Njegovoj sramežljivoj ljubavnici', Andrew Marvell,   
> 4\. pjesma 'Smiješ li sada o dušo', Walt Withman,   
> 5\. pjesma 'Ako voliš', Rumi.


End file.
